


Privacy

by Twentyonepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: All Lance wanted was a screw driver. He needed to replace the batteries in the remote. That was all. But, of course, the universe was like, "Ha, fuck you Lance" and threw that idea out the goddamn window.





	Privacy

All Lance wanted was a screw driver. He needed to replace the batteries in the remote. That was all. But, of course, the universe was like, "Ha, _fuck you_ Lance" and threw that idea out the goddamn window.

 

Pidge's door was always locked, so Lance called to her after knocking. "Hey Pidge! Can I-"

 

"Sorry, bro. Pidge isn't here. What'd you need?" Hunk asked, sitting on the living room couch.

 

"A screw driver. I can't open the back of the remote." He answered.

 

"Why don't you ask Keith?" Hunk suggested.

 

"Oh yah! He's got a bunch of weird shit you would think he'd have no use for!" Lance called as he ran to Keith's room.

 

When Lance got to Keith's door, it was open. He stepped in. "Keith?". No answer. He walked in further. Keith wouldn't mind if he looked for a screw driver, right? He opened the drawer in his desk. Nope. The nightstand drawer. Nope. The box he keeps his knives in. N-

 

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Lance made a small squeaky noise and shot to his feet. Keith stood, leaned against the doorway of his room. "Keith! Buddy! I can explain! I was looking for-"

 

Lance was cut off when Keith slammed the door behind him, and silently watched as he walked over and sat on his desk chair with his arms folded.

 

"Yah?" Keith asked.

 

"Iwaslookingforascrewdriverpleasesdonthurtme" Lance rushed.

 

"Ok."

 

"Ok? That's it?" Lance made his way to the door. "Great! Nice talking to you, have a nice day-"

 

“Not so fast, _buddy_.” Keith’s voice had a tone to it that Lance was terrified of. Mostly because, well, he had never heard it before. He gave up.

 

“Ok! Ok! Fine! What do you want from me, mullet?” He squeaked.

 

When Keith pat his lap, Lance made a face. “You want me to sit on your lap.” He clarified.

 

Keith nodded with a smug look. Lance was aware that he was blushing furiously. His mind filled with scenarios that he had only let himself fantasize when he was in the shower. Yet still, he was extremely awkward about walking over the the paler boy and sitting on his lap.

 

Facing away from him with his legs closed at his ankles and his back straight up. For some reason, he’s never felt more like a bitch in his life. But he secretly loved it.

 

He felt Keith’s breath on the back of his neck. Keith had meant facing him. He knew Lance knew that. But he could work with this too. He ran his hand over Lance’s right thigh. He could feel the other boy stiffen under his touch. He took the opportunity to press his torso against Lance’s back and whisper in his ear.

 

“From now on, you do what I tell you. Got it?” He placed his free hand on Lance’s waist. It was fucking tiny. Keith felt his dick jump.

 

Lance nodded frantically, growing hard himself, and hoping Keith hadn’t noticed yet. Of coarse, he was sure he did, as he could feel Keith smirk against his ear.

 

“You like that baby? When someone tells you what to do? Or am I just special?” Keith didn’t expect an answer, only fully enjoying the small moan that left Lance’s lips. When Keith ran his hand over his clothed crotch, he felt Lance’s hands grip on his thighs. Both grew harder by every second of contact.

 

“K-Keith. please touch me. _Please~_ ” Lance whined, spreading his legs wide over the other boy’s lap. Keith thought for a moment.

 

“Now would this really be a punishment if I did?” He asked with a cocky smirk.

 

Lance whines louder. Keith was actually torturing him. He jumped when he felt Keith’s hand slide from his thigh to his ass. He leaned forward, arching his back to give him better access to his round ass. He had to admit, he loved it when people appreciated his body. Which is why when Keith started talking to him again- “God, Lance. So pretty for me, arching for me like that. Such a good boy.”- he couldn’t help but let out a louder moan.

 

Keith smirked again at this. Honestly, how could this boy be so perfect? “Dirty talk _and_ praise kink? Honestly baby, I always knew you were a slut for complements.” He slid a finger into his mouth, wetting it before reaching into the back of Lance’s pants to poke at his hole. Lance whimpered. “I can already tell your gonna be so tight around my cock, baby.” He whispered in a low voice next to Lance’s ear. Lance moaned loudly at this.

 

“Oh _god,_ Keith! Y-you can’t just say that shi-“

 

“So you don’t want to know how _hard_ I’m gonna fuck you? You don’t wanna know how _deep_ I’ll be? _So_ fucking deep baby. You’ll feel my cock for the rest of the week.” He pressed his finger all the way inside his hole, feeling how he throbbed around it.

 

Lance was beyond turned on. His whole lower section throbbed for Keith to do something. Anything. He resorted to the way he usually gets what he wants. Begging.

 

“ _Keith!_ Please, please, fuck me, Keith. _Please!_ ”

 

“Right here? On my lap? You wanna take your jeans off and take me like this?” Keith teased.

 

“No. No Keith, I want you to _fuck me_. I want you to bend me over and make me take your cock. Please! Fuck me Keith, please!”

 

Keith slid Lance’s jeans and boxers off, along with both of their shirts. He began to kiss roughly down the tanned skin of the other boy’s neck. Lance moaned low with each suck and lick, grinding his ass down on Keith’s still clothed cock.

 

He could feel Keith’s hard-on pressed right against his hole and pressed down harder, causing both to curse to themselves. Keith brought two fingers to Lance’s lips and whispered “suck.” Watching as Lance took two of them in his mouth and swirled his tounge around between them.

 

Then he brought them down and immediately pressed them both inside his tight hole.

 

“ _Ahhhh~_ fuck Keith!” Lance cried when Keith began thrust his fingers. He rocked his hips back harder and faster, needing more almost right away. Keith cursed.

 

“ _Goddamn_. Such a slut. You want my cock that bad?” Lance nodded frantically as before.

 

“ _Please~_ ” he moaned.

 

Keith unzipped his jeans and pulled his fully hard cock out of his boxers. “You wanna slick me up for your ass?” He whispered. It was less asking and more commanding.

 

When Lance slid off his lap down to his knees and faced Keith, he had realized that he hadn’t actually seen his face till now.

 

Against his skin tone, his blush looked dark red on his cheeks. His eyes were lidded and his pupils blown, making his eyes appear darker. He looked, to say the least, beautiful.

 

Lance took a moment to process Keith’s length. It had to be around seven inches more or less. Not necessarily small. But if he lacked _anything_ in length, he most definitely didn’t disappoint in width. He was THICK. Even Lance’s long ass fingers didn’t reach all the way around Keith’s throbbing hot member. He bit his lip before he took the tip of him into his mouth.

 

Keith’s head fell back with a moan. Cursing as Lance took more and more, stopping less than half way as the width prevented him from pulling him further.

 

“I don’t even HAVE a gag reflex! It shouldn’t BE this hard. I don’t understand.” Lance seemed to be yelling at Keith’s dick, and not Keith. He couldn’t help a low chuckle at that.

 

He placed a hand on Lance’s head and tightened his grip on his hair. “Here. Lemme help you out.”

 

Lance placed his length back in his mouth and bobbed his head just like before. Then Keith started putting pressure on him. With each bob he took more of Keith’s cock down his throat.

 

“God, baby, you look so good like this... so pretty with your mouth full like that” Keith praised.

 

In response, Lance moaned, sending vibrations over Keith that had him pulsing in Lance’s mouth.

 

“Holy shit! Did you just get bigger?!” He pulled off Keith in surprise. Keith smirked.

 

“Get up.” He ordered, gesturing to the bed in his room. Lance got the message and laid on his back. Keith took his jeans and boxers fully off before climbing on top of him.

 

“No. This is still a punishment for catching you in my room. I want you on you on your hands and knees, face down, ass facing me.” Lance obeyed.

 

Keith presses the tip of his cock against Lance’s hole before pushing inside him slowly, stopping once the tip was inside. They both moaned in unison. “ _Holy shit_ , Lance. So fucking tight.” Keith hissed.

 

“Only 'cause you’re so _thick_.” Lance moaned.

 

Keith pressed in more. Lance gasped. It was thicker with every inch. Keith continued till all of him was nested inside Lance. He pressed his torso against the boy under him.

 

“You ok?” He asked. Lance nodded.

 

“Just fucking move.”

 

Keith pulled his hips back slowly, pulling out half way before snapping them back in. Lance yelled out and he repeated the motion a few times.

 

“ _God,_ Keith! _Fuck!_ Faster, please!” He begged. Keith picked up his pace.

 

“Oh god. _Fuck yes!_ So fucking _big_. God you fuck me _so good!_ ” Lance continued to call out.

 

“You feel so good around my cock Lance. _Shit_ , when I’m done you won’t want anyone but me. You got that? You’re mine Lance. _Mine._ ” Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s neck, loose so he didn’t choke him, and began to ram his hips harder, pounding into Lance as fast as he could.

 

“Yes! _Yes!_ I’m yours! Only yours! Fuck, I’m so close Keith, don’t stop!” Lance all but screamed.

 

Keith took the opportunity to flip Lance onto his back and continue fucking him hard, pressing his lips to his in a rough kiss. “Me too, baby. You want me to pull out?”

 

“No! No, please cum inside me! I’m _so_ close, I’m gonna cum, Keith!”

 

After a few particularly hard thrusts, Keith came hard, pressed up against Lance’s prostate.

 

Lance followed soon after, throwing his head back and cumming from the feeling of hot liquid as Keith spilled into him.

 

Keith pulled out and laid down next to Lance.

 

“Holy shit.” Keith cursed.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Keith turned to Lance.

 

“What exactly is the appropriate time to tell someone you like them?” He asked awkwardly.

 

Lance smiled sweetly. “Awwww. I like you too Keith!” He said, kissing the other lovingly.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yah?”

 

“Would you date me?”

 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Uh... yah.” Keith blushed deeper. Lance thought it was adorable.

 

“Yah. I would.”

 

 

*****

 

 

The next day all the roomies sat in the living room eating pizza.

 

Lance was in the middle of chewing a huge bite he had taken when he noticed the look in Keith’s face.

 

“Problem?” He said, mouth still full.

 

“Must you chew half the pizza at a time?”

 

Then Pidge piped in. “What’s the matter Keith?”

 

Then Matt. “Yah man. I thought he looked pretty with his mouth full.”

 

Lance started choking. Keith was too busy freaking the fuck out to notice. The siblings proceeded to laugh their asses off. Hunk blushed, looking down at his food before placing it to the side. And Shiro looked confused.

 

 


End file.
